Dimention Detention
by The TableThrower
Summary: Full Summary included inside in the prologue; This will contain explicit scenes of violence and gore, possibly death and other topics, tread lightly.
1. Prologue:Never Argue With an Idiot

**Kim Possible: Dimension Detention**

Summary: When Kim and Joss get detention, the universe freaks out. What if the universe was multi-dimensional? Follow Kim and Joss on their wild adventure into the crazy and insane world that exists within my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Teen Titans, Final Fantasy XIII, Avatar the Last Airbender , or pretty much anything which you may recognize. I do own my O.C. (you'll like him, even if he is an insert of myself, he's human, flawed, grows and changes in a way that real humans do.) Oh, and Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the creation of the lovely and extremely talented NoDrogs, and though I did not get to ask permission to use these wonderful characters, I truly hope he will not be angry, as I have nothing but the utmost respect for him and his creations. Oh, and I also am not the writer of the quote I use as the title of the prologue.

Warnings: AU, Femmeslash, Dimension madness, Insanity, Cavity Inducing Fluff, hilarity, strong language, some OOC'ness, and all around pandemonium.

**Prologue: Never argue with an idiot, they'll only drag you down to their level and beat you with experience.**

'_Stupid jerk off son of a bitch_' Kim thought ruefully, as her and her cousin Joss, as well as the schools queen bitch Bonnie, stalked their way to the room that housed Middleton High's future criminals, lawyers, and politicians: the I.S.S. room. Yes, Kim Possible, teenage heroine, goody two shoes extraordinaire, had detention. This was very unusual for the redhead, since she was the ultimate goody-goody. Never late to class, never skipping school (missions don't count) always making up whatever she missed due to the missions she had, always getting straight A's, never cursing or fighting.

Now you may be wondering how a student as exemplary as this had detention and there would only be one answer. The bane of Kim's high school existence: Bonnie Rockwaller. Today had started like any other; Kim had woken up, showered, brushed her teeth, had breakfast and kissed her mother and father (yes both) on the cheek before heading to her cousins' house to pick Joss up for school. While this may seem to be a good day, once they had arrived at school it quickly went to hell. Bonnie, queen bitch, had decided that today was a good day to torture Kim, and considering today was also Kim's 18th birthday, it really wasn't, at least in Kim's mind. But Bonnie happened to think on a different wavelength from Kim, and thus she had decided that announcing that Kim was most likely a flaming dyke, pointing out how her only friends in school were her cousin Joss and Monique, the schools lesbian, and Ron the schools loser, and that Kim herself should not be captain of the cheer squad, a position that in Bonnies' mind Kim had stolen from her.

This wouldn't have been so bad, as it normally wasn't, if Joss hadn't decided to take Bonnie down a peg courteous of a spinning leg sweep and a loud declaration that if Bonnie didn't watch herself, Kim and Joss would beat her seven ways from Sunday. Now Kim, who had been an innocent bystander up to this point, had at that exact moment clamped a hand down over her over eager brunette cousins mouth and tried to pull her away. (albeit unsuccessfully) Mr. Barkin, who was seemingly the only teacher in all of Middleton High, had chosen that moment to walk by, and had rather rudely assigned Kim, Joss, and Bonnie detention.

Thus, we find our teen hero silently trudging down the halls of Middleton High to the I.S.S. room for the second time in her life. Thankfully this time she'd at least have Joss in class with her, and while this was only a small comfort; it was one she took great solace in. Joss had quickly found a place among Kim and her friends after moving to Middleton from Montana, and since the only people Joss had known at first were Kim and Ron she had formed a close to inseparable bond with her sixteen year old cousin. Joss was now more of a little sister to Kim than a cousin, so as is the case with a lot of siblings, she both hated and loved Joss beyond measure. Right now, she hated her. Passionately. But as it was, Joss was still going to be her only friend in here, or so she thought. She certainly couldn't count on Bonnie being a friend; more than likely Bonnie would try and turn the entire room against Kim. Never did she expect what would happen once she threw open those doors. Nor did she ever expect what would happen when her Kimmunicator would go off about five minutes into the detention.


	2. Chapter 1:Fated Call

A/N: Hello to you all I hope you enjoyed the prologue of Dimension Detention, and without much further adieu, I give you chapter one.

To Davely: Thank you, I'm glad you like it I'm working pretty hard to get more out, that was only the prologue. I intend to have shout outs to all reviewers.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I more than likely do not own it.

Chapter 1: Fated Call

"So Kim, feel good now? You got us detention!" Bonnie hissed, venom dripping from every spoken word like an acidic barb, meant to pierce and sting Kim deeply. However, the words had no effect, Kim still being lost in thought and thusly not hearing what Bonnie had just said.

Kim sighed as her thoughts turned to her previous mission. Approximately a week ago Kim had gotten a hit on her site about a mission involving Drakken and Shego, and while this wasn't unusual, the events of said mission were.

_Flashback_

_Kim and Ron crawled silently through the vent of Drakken's newest lair, stealthily making their way to the center room where Drakken was currently ranting to Shego about how every one of his plans always seemed to fail. Kim was bored. It was the only way to describe the feeling coursing through her veins. The same old things, the same villains, they were all starting to bore her. She had gotten into the world saving business as a way to have some fun, being an extreme adrenaline junky. The thrill, the excitement, the rush was fading. It had been for a while. The only time it ever seemed to return was when she faced off with Shego. The person who challenged her, took her to a new level, both physically and mentally. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the shining light coming from the grate to the vent that her and Ron were now directly above._

_She motioned to Ron to stop and be silent as she remove her laser lipstick from the pocket on her left. She silently retrieved said lipstick, using it to slice a small hole in the grate, kicking it in and busting into the room. _

"_Stop and give up already Drakken. You won't win. You never do" Kim shouted as she readied herself into a low defensive stance, knees slightly bent, feet shoulder length apart, palms upward: a Southern Praying Mantis stance. It was only a few seconds before Drakken would call Shego and their dance would begin, and Kim was silently counting down until the rush would start._

"_Shego! Deal with her!" Drakken called, right on schedule as Kim had just finished her mental countdown. As Shego leapt out at her, starting off with a vicious roundhouse kick that would have shattered her jaw had Kim not reflexively blocked, Kim used her lower center of gravity to redirect the force of the leg to Shego, turning her body left bringing it around in a full circle. The redirect was quickly shifted into a throw as she tossed Shego away from her._

"_So Princess, learned a new trick it seems. Southern Mantis, huh? Not bad, but it'll take more than that amateur display to defeat me!" Shego said, smirking as she circled her prey. She unleashed a series of jabs and crosses, distracting Kim effectively until she suddenly went low, spinning her leg around in a full circle catching Kim in the back of the shin sending her sprawling to the ground. Kim rolled to her feet, the leg sweep was unexpected but not surprising, Shego was always doing things to keep her on her A game. It had long since gone from a fight to the death to the deadly dance they now performed, a mutual and begrudging respect at first and an uneasy friendship second. But for Kim, it was different. It had been for a long while now._

"_Well Firefly, I gotta say, sexy as that leg sweep was you should know it'll take more than that to take me out" Kim's voice had lowered to a more seductive level, teasing back for the first time. Shego's eyes 00widened and her jaw hung loosely for a split second before jumping back into it, secretly proud of her Princess for rendering her temporarily speechless._

"_Think that leg sweep was sexy? Wait till you see the rest, you're gonna be dripping after that Cupcake" Shego said, her voice just as seductive as she threw a series of cross chops and open palm thrusts that were blocked or deflected at Kim's head. She had to drop to defense as Kim suddenly countered with a right hook and uppercut that left her reeling. Kim was smirking as Shego recovered, knowing the fight was far from over. Ron was busy having his typical slap fight with Drakken as Rufus worked on destroying whatever machine it was Drakken was planning to use to take over the world. Kim launched herself into the air with one leg, snapping the other forward in a jump kick aimed at Shego's skull and smiling all the while._

_Shego ducked to avoid the kick and as Kim got directly above her she shot upwards with a dragon uppercut catching Kim directly in the small of the back before moving with blinding agility into a spinning back kick that landed squarely in the back sending the young redhead to the ground. Kim was dazed and was slow to get back to her feet, but the smirk on her face never once left as she eyed the emerald eyed beauty in front of her._

"_Shego, I'm not sure what's sexier, that combo or you. Maybe it's because it was you" Kim said, dropping into a lower stance, her knees straightening and her arms coming up hands forming tight fists, low and in front of her bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet: A Tae Kwan Do stance. She didn't give the older woman a chance to switch forms as she sent a straight left snap kick at her, following up by twisting her body into a backwards right snap kick both connecting and knocking the wind out of Shego. As Shego caught her breath, shoulder sagging and her breath coming in shallow pants, Kim smiled. The first true smile she'd had in a long time, and she'd realized about a month ago that they were always caused by Shego, no exceptions. It wasn't hard for Kim to accept that somewhere along the way she had fallen, and fallen hard for the jade goddess in front of her._

"_Princess that one should be obvious; I am the sexiest thing here after all. I must say you've gotten much better at this game. You actually left me speechless with the Firefly comment back there. But it's about time to take it up a notch; wouldn't you agree?" As Shego asked this her plasma flared around her hands, silently challenging Kim to take it up to an eleven. The challenge, as always, was answered in a way that only Kim could._

_They continued to trade blows, not caring about what their respective comrades in arms were doing. For them, it was all about the dance, proving who was better. Everything else faded away when they fought, nothing but startling clarity as they read each other, blocking, deflecting, countering, and attacking. They were equals, and they both knew it. But the rumbling explosions sounding throughout the lair were not to be ignored, and for some odd reason Drakken was smiling as he called Shego to the hovercraft to escape._

"_Let's go Shego, we have no reason to stick around. We got what we wanted, and the rest is useless." Drakken called, piloting the hovercraft to Shego's side as she jumped in, waving goodbye to her princess on the way out. Ron and Kim had fled the lair after that, wondering what on earth Drakken had been after… and what he could possibly be planning to do with it._

_End Flashback_

Kim was pulled from her reverie as Joss tapped her shoulder. She looked around warily for a second before noticing they were right outside of the I.S.S. room. She smiled sheepishly before pushing the door open and heading for the very back of the room, Joss following as Bonnie went her own way. Joss looked at her cousin strangely for a minute, and when Kim caught her eye she mouthed one word '_spill_'. Kim motioned for Joss to take the seat beside her and quickly told her about the last mission, leaving out the parts about her blatant flirting with the woman she secretly loved. Joss listened attentively, adding her thoughts and comments when appropriate.

"So, this blue dude got what he wanted, but you have no idea what that is? And now you're worried what he's gonna do with it? Kim, don't fret. If something comes up, I got your back" Joss said simply and turned to face the people in the room. At least that was her intention, but she never got around to it as at that moment a familiar tone was heard.

"Go Wade" Kim said as she pushed the receive button on her Kimmunicator, not caring if it got her into any more trouble. The now thirteen year old genius took a sip of his ever present Mega Gulp soda before replying.

"We've got a hit on the site. Drakken and Shego have been spotted. But here's where it gets weird; they're heading to you. They need your help" Wade said nervously, scratching the back of his head as he read and re-read the message on the site detailing what exactly was needed.

"Ride?" Kim asked, already anticipating seeing Shego again.

"En route, ETA five minutes." He said smiling nervously and still trying to make sense of why Drakken and Shego, two of Kim's mortal enemies, would ever ask for her help with anything.

"You rock Wade" came Kim's usual reply as she cut the connection between them, making her way up and towards the door, Joss following excitedly. But they were apparently to be deterred as Bonnie positioned herself in front of them. She smirked as she watched Kim, though what was going on in her mind was unreadable to the redhead.

"You're taking me with you. There is no way in hell I'm sitting in detention all day. In exchange, I'll leave you alone for a month." Bonnie said quickly, obviously unnerved about being here and bristling in annoyance as Kim didn't immediately respond in the positive. But Kim only motioned for her to be silent and follow, slipping out of the door with Joss right behind her. Bonnie followed along, letting out a sigh of relief as soon as the door closed behind them. They made their way down the halls and out of the school, into the parking lot where, surprisingly, Shego's personal black and green jet waited for them. As they drew nearer Shego stepped out from around the other side of the nose cone, that ever present smirk on her face.

"Surprised Princess?"

A/N: Ooh my first cliff hanger XD. I know this probably isn't that great, but the more reviews I get the faster I write so remember, review. They do indeed make the world go around. What could Shego possibly need Kim's help with? Drakken? What's gonna happen? I know a lot of you are probably wondering where Avatar is, trust me, it's coming up. After all, this is a dimension shifting fic, and it's kinda hard to come up with a good way to reasonably explain ending up in another world, but that explanation is coming. Next time we see what exactly is up with Shego and Drakken, as well as what happens when you throw Joss, Bonnie, Kim, and Shego into a small enclosed space for more than a few minutes at a time.


	3. Chapter 2: System Shock

A/N:Well the reviews aren't as plentiful as I would have hoped after 45 views, but thank you sincerely for the ones who did review and I hope to have your continued support.

To Jendelyn: Thank you,sincerely for reviewing. I can't give info like that out, otherwise where would my plot devices go? But it should all be answered in the next couple of chapters.

To Wunderwolfer: Thank you :) 'm still hoping to see more from you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, chances are I don't own it. I do, however, own a Fang and Lightning Plushie (I will NOT sell them!) as well as some Kigo figurines and some Katoph posters :) Everything belongs to their respective creators :)

Chapter 2: System Shock

"Surprised Princess?" Shego smirked as she asked this, stepping from behind the nosecone of the jet to greet her soon to be passengers. As she looked though, something seemed out of place to the green skinned villainess, like someone or something was missing.

"Where's the buffoon and his lil pink thing?" Shego asked, genuinely perplexed at the rag tag group of girls standing behind Kim, and the noticeable absence of Kim's typical goofy sidekick.

"In Japan, working on building mastery of his monkey powers. I must say it's quite a shock to learn that you and the blue dolt need my help. What's really going on here Shego? Some kind of plan to trap me?" Kim asked, dropping into a defensive stance, palms and fingers turned skyward, knees slightly bent, feet shoulder length apart as she swayed from side to side (for those who don't know, this is a basic Southern Mantis stance).

"Nothing like that Cupcake, we genuinely need your help. Don't worry though, I'm not particularly thrilled to be working with a goody goody like you either, and rest assured I will be looking forward to the chance to kick your ass to the moon and back. However, that time is not now nor is the place. So are the Brunette Brigade coming with us?" Shego pointed to Bonnie and Joss, Joss having a starstruck gleam in her eye as she eyed the jade goddess.

"Yeah CUPCAKE, are we going with you?" Bonnie declared gleefully, having a new variety of nicknames to tease Kim with, compliments of this obviously wealthy older woman. Shego however did not take kindly to this, and was quick to vocalize her disdain for Bonnie.

"Whoa hold it there brunette barbie, no one calls Kimmie here Cupcake, Princess, or Pumpkin but me, ya got that? And since you'll be ridin in my jet my rules apply. This is one, and there are sure to be various others. I do not like you, and I just met you. But if I catch a single whiff of you trying to make Kimmie here miserable, I'm gonna rearrange that pretty little plastic face of yours." Shego hissed venomously, flaring up the plasma around her signature claw tipped gloves to emphasize her point. Bonnie, upon seeing this shyed away, not particularly looking forward to being charbroiled.

Joss however, was not so easily intimidated (quite the opposite really, as her starstruck look only intensified) and eagerly stepped forward, sticking her hand out hopefully. "I'm Joss Possible. I've heard so much about you, and I was wondering... would it be possible to maybe get an autograph?"

Shego backed up, looking from the star-stricken brunette in front of her to Kim, who only shrugged as if to say 'what are ya gonna do? Might as well sign the damn thing or she'll never let up' as Joss mystically produced a pen and a piece of paper from seemingly nowhere, holding them out to Shego with an insanely wide grin on her face.

"There are more of you Possible? Damn this trip is gonna be a nightmare. Hey wait, Joss? Haven't we met before? I think I tried taking over your fathers ranch once in some crazy scheme of Drakkens..." Shego said as she signed her name across the paper, handing it back to Joss who switched her dreamy gaze from the villainess in front of her to the now signed paper in her hand.

"Oh man this is so awesome. I can't believe I not only met THE Shego, but also got her autograph. I'm so gonna frame this, oh my friends will be so jealous." Joss sighed, looking longingly at the paper containing the super villainess' signature. She quickly but carefully stuck it in her pocket before sidling up next to Kim as Kim merely laughed. As adorable as her cousin asking for Shego's autograph was, they really ought to be going now, a point she wasted no time pointing out to Shego. And thus, the door to Shego's jet slid open and all four women climbed aboard to settle in for the trip.

Shego merely chuckled, climbing aboard after the last person on had taken there seat, closing the door and heading to the cockpit and doing pilot stuff. (I know nothing about planes, sorry.)

After Shego had gotten the plane into the air and engaged the auto pilot she had returned to the passenger area, taking a seat in an empty row and watching as Bonnie stared out the window, and Kim and Joss conversed in the seat closest to her.

"So, to the brunette brigade, I don't know ya so introduce yourselves. Joss I believe I've already met, so who's the brunette barbie over there?" Shego asked, jerking a thumb in Bonnie's direction, not even bothering with asking the brunette cheerleader directly. Kim grinned evilly before making her introduction.

'Brunette barbie over there is Bonnie Rockwaller. Remember the Colorado mission?" Kim asked, smirking as Shego thought back to that mission.

_Flashback_

_Shego had seen Kim was distracted while they traded blows, more angry than usual, and her anger was making her technique sloppy. As Shego dodged the fourth left cross chop Kim had sent her way in the last five seconds, she had had enough. "Alright Princess, spill. What the fuck is it that's distracting you? Because kicking your ass isn't as fun when your focus isn't in it." She caught Kim's wrist and used it to pin her to the wall directly behind them, determined not to let go until her Princess had told her what was bothering her. Kim struggled valiantly, but it was to no avail as Shego's grip was iron tight. Seeing no immediate way out of her predicament, she gave in and decided to just vent her rage to her nemesis._

"_This evil bitch from hell who goes to school with me. All she does day in and day out is try to ruin me in high school. I mean seriously, what is her damn problem? Is it because I made head cheerleader and she didn't?" Kim said all of this in a huff, angry about the stunt Bonnie had pulled involving Kim's diary and the school intercom. 'She read my diary today over the intercom, revealing pretty much every embarrassing thing I had ever written. God what is her problem?" _

"_Uh Pumpkin, I need a name. Otherwise this is all just gibberish to me, and a waste of my time." Shego lifted one (perfectly in Kim's very biased opinion) maintained ebony eyebrow, watching the young heroine as she bristled visibly from the mere thought of whoever this woman was._

"_Her name is Bonnie Rockwaller. She's been out to destroy me since I made the team, and became head cheerleader. I don't get it, what is her issue with me?" Kim pouted as she thought about it. She'd never really done anything to Bonnie. So why did the tan brunette hate her so much? Kim just couldn't make heads or tails of it, and that bothered her greatly._

"_Well Cupcake, if I ever meet this Bonnie, she's got one hell of an ass whooping coming. No one ruins your life but me." Shego said, conviction and determination shining in her eyes._

_End Flashback_

As soon as the realization struck Shego she was on her feet, ripping Bonnie out of her chair and very close to decking the girl before Kim grabbed her hand, not willing Shego to get in any more trouble on her behalf. After all, she was here to help Shego, and she couldn't very well do that if the jade hued woman decked a minor.

"So you're the bitch who read Kimmie's diary over the intercom. Give me one good reason I shouldn't remove your head from your shoulders for that bullshit?" Shego hissed through gritted teeth, ready to destroy the young woman in front of her for the bullshit stunt she pulled that had very nearly hurt her Kimmie. Bonnie gulped visibly, unable to form a reply in front of this very real and very threatening woman in front of her. Kim whispered something into Shego's ear, and whatever it was had the desired effect of coaxing the woman out of her angry state, instead making a sly grin come to her face. She turned toward Kim and gave a quick nod of confirmation before dropping the girl back into her seat and returning to her own. Joss took this opportunity to slide into the seat next to the green skinned woman, smiling as she looked up at her.

"I've heard so much about you. Is it true that every time you face Kim, she can never beat you? And that you're the only one who can challenge her? Can give her a run for her money?" Joss asked eagerly, greatly excited at the opportunity to learn more of the woman she had recently begun to idolize after all of Kim's various rants and comments about the moss hued thief. Shego looked from Joss to Kim and back again, then grinned in a very evil way at Kim before turning to answer Joss' questions. "Yeah, it's true. It's also true that I can kick Cupcakes ass any day of the week, even in my sleep if I wanted to." Kim snorted in indignant outrage, but Joss listened eagerly to every word the ebony haired woman said, hanging on to each word like a true fanatic. Shego continued to tell Joss about her and Kim's various exploits over the years, and surprisingly even Bonnie seemed interested. Kim was happy that everything she had written about Shego in her diary was safely in the one she kept hidden from everyone, not even Bonnie, who had gotten her hands on Kim's spare, knew of her inner thoughts and hidden feelings for the jade goddess. Otherwise, with Bonnie on board, it could very well come back to bite her in the ass. After about a half an hour of this, Kim had finally had enough, especially when Bonnie decided to tell various embarrassing high school anecdotes and Joss decided to throw in some familial stories.

"ENOUGH!" Kim shouted, throwing her hands up in indignation. "No more embarrass Kim time. New topic, now. Shego don't make me deck you." As she said this she glared, hopefully coming across as menacing towards the emerald eyed thief.

"I'd like ta see ya try Princess, but as it is no fighting in my jet unless I'm the one kicking someones skull in. So I guess we could, I don't know, get to know each other. Since me and Princess here are on the same side, and her cousin is like a lil mini me, I guess we'll start with brunette barbie." Shego raised her eyebrow again, this time in Bonnie's direction. Bonnie however chose to remain silent, not too willing to tell anything to the woman who, just over thirty minutes ago, had threatened to kill her. Shego and Joss eventually managed to coax information out of the stubborn Rockwaller, leaving Kim to sit idly and once again become absorbed in her thoughts of the green skinned beauty in front of her.

As the five minutes til landing message came across the intercom Shego rose from her seat to go and take the controls. Before she could however, a warning light flashed red and an alarm klaxon blared as an explosion rocked the jet, tossing everyone around and slamming Kim hard into the wall as the front of the jet was ripped away. As Kim's consciousness started to fade, the last thing she could recall was an arm wrapping protectively around her waist. Then, the world went dark.

A/N: Oooh an explosion. The jet is destroyed, so what's gonna happen? Are our protagonists gonna die? Will Kim ever be able to see Shego again, or does it all end for our heroes? Find out in the next installment of Dimension Detention. I'd like to thank everyone again who has reviewed thus far, and I hope to see even more as things continue. I hope you're all enjoying this wild ride, and I hope to see more people comment. Remember, Reviews make me write faster, and me writing faster equals faster updates. Until Next time, this is The TableThrower signing off.


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams, Visions, and Toph!

A/N: And I'm back to present chapter 3 of Dimension Detention. I seem to be getting more views than reviews still, but hey I'll take what I can get. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, and thanks to all who have just read. No thanks to those who haven't done either -.- XD Anyway, I have to say that I never expected the story to go in the direction it is, but I'm content to let my muse control it for now. Avatar makes an appearance very soon :). I'm sorry if I was vague on the description of anything, or if anything I said was confusing or misleading.

To Jendy: This is a femmeslash piece, meaning there will be romance and possible sex between consenting members of the same gender. I am sorry if this offends you, and I hope you will continue to read and review this piece in spite of that. Also in answer to what exactly Kim whispered into Shego's ear... well Shego is a professional thief... Bonnie did steal and read one of Kim's diary's over the school intercom... Kim.. well she can hold a grudge, and basically she asked Shego to return the favor to Bonnie **grins evily**

To Guest: I wish you had given a name so I could thank you properly, and I'm sorry I didn't describe the Kimmunicator as I probably should have. But I hope in spite of that you enjoy yourself along the way, and I thank you for your continued support :)

To Dinkleburg: Ahh Dink ya finally made it XD. Thank you for the compliment, and I am sorry I did not do much with the piloting, but I would rather be vague and have criticism for that than butcher something I respect as much as people who can pilot an aircraft and embarrass myself by attempting to write something I know nothing about XD. It's good to see your name in my reviews though :)

Disclaimer: Chances are, if you recognize it, I'm too broke to own it. All rights to anything recognizable in here go to the geniuses who created them, and I have nothing but the utmost respect for all of you. But I do have a bone to pick with Disney regarding the topic of femmeslash and alternative lifestyles... j/k Disney please don't sue, I'm too broke to give you anything.

Chapter 3: Dreams, Visions... and Toph?!

_Darkness. It surrounded Kim, wrapping her in a blanket of fear and restlessness as she got to her feet. Her eyes opened but the darkness did not cease. She tried moving, finding she could walk as she put one foot in front of the other. Slowly, carefully for she could not see, she made her way forward. She could hear a river rushing nearby and she tried moving in that direction. As she made her way along, the world gradually began to show itself to her. There was indeed a river, some strange looking deer that looked like a cross between a rabbit and a mule deer drank from the river in abundance, not disturbed as she made her way through this unfamiliar territory. She had no clue where she was, only the pressing feeling in the back of her mind warning her that someone she cared for was in danger. Her pace quickened, running now through this vast land, but never seeming to get far. She found herself trapped, running forever towards the end of the river but never getting closer. She heard a voice in the distance, screaming out a name that Kim had never heard before, screaming for someone named Katara to save them. She didn't know why, but upon hearing this, her pace quickened even more as she broke into a full blown sprint, running towards the woman screaming what she now vaguely knew was her name. The river grew into a violent roar as she ran, moving in time with her frantic sprinting, raging as waves as high as herself rose and crashed. The sense of needing, the feeling coursing through her veins that screamed she had to protect this woman even at the cost of her own life grew. She could see figures in the distance, shadowy at best dragging a bound and beaten woman along behind them. She ran faster, now sending the waves of the river at the figures, not bothering to stop and notice that she herself was controlling the raging force of nature beside her. As the waves crashed on them, the continued on undisturbed, as the water seemed to go straight through them. Still the woman screamed for her, and she absolutely refused to quit. She sent wave after wave, but to no avail as the figures got farther and farther away. Before they disappeared around the corner completely, she could see clearly the face of the woman, and what she saw broke her. The face of a once strong and proud woman beaten beyond recognition. Gone were the milky white eyes she loved staring into, gone was the lopsided grin that both sparked love and adoration in her, as well as being an infuriating nuisance. In their places were eyes so swollen they couldn't be opened even with clamps. The lip split, teeth missing and blood pouring from every available opening. She barely recognized the tortured woman in front of her, the sunken cheeks as if she had been starved for days, the cuts opening on her face from being dragged without mercy along the ground she loved so much. The woman in front of her was not the same warrior she had fallen in love with, but despite the horrible state, this woman still appeared as the most heart wrenching sign of beauty she had ever seen. The bile rising in her throat made itself known, and she dropped to her knees. The contents of her stomach came up and reintroduced themselves to the world, her breathing coming in short ragged bursts as she vomited violently. The world around her began to fade, and darkness once again overtook her. She could hear someone calling in the distance, the voice faint but growing. "Kim... Kim wake u... wak...up..." Before she completely left the realm of darkness one word flashed violently in her mind, a name that made her heart race and the images of the bruised and beaten woman appear unhindered in her mind. One word that made her absolutely desire death, but gave her meaning at the same time._

_TOPH!_

Kim's eyes shot open as she bolted into a sitting position. She did not take in the fact that she was awake, she simply screamed out the first thing she could think. "I HAVE TO FIND AND SAVE TOPH!"

Kim looked around wildly, as if ready to stand bolt from her position. As she took in her surroundings she realized that she was not anywhere near the river as she had been before she came to. Instead she saw Shego sitting above her, a concerned and worried look in her eye. Joss and Bonnie stood not too far away, silently conversing, though what about she had no idea. She looked back to Shego, her eyes questioning. Her throat was sore and it felt like a sledgehammer had just been taken to her skull. She did not know what happened, but for some reason everyone around her looked deathly worried, no one had moved a muscle since her rather abrupt awakening. She held out a hand to Shego, silently requesting aid in standing, as she did not trust herself to be able to rise to her feet. Shego took it gently, helping the young heroine rise, that worried look never leaving her eyes.

Kim ran her tongue along her lips, wetting them before attempting to speak. "Shego... what, what happened?" Shego looked down and away, silently composing herself as she prepared to answer Kim's question. She took in a breath, and let it out shakily, almost appearing frightened. When she rose her eyes to meet Kim's, Kim saw emotions there she had never seen before, worry, concern, fear, anxiety... and one that Kim couldn't quite put her finger on. She knew the emotion, she knew it well, but a name for it just would not come to mind.

"Kim, the plane went down. I don't know what happened exactly, but as we were flying the nose of the plane just exploded. The entire front was ripped away and you were slammed pretty hard into the back wall. I... I wrapped my arm around you.. hoping that maybe, maybe I could save you by taking the impact for myself. Kim... you could have died." Shego whispered, low so only Kim could hear as uncharacteristic tears appeared unhindered in her eyes, flowing freely down her cheeks. "I don't know how we survived, any of us... but we made it. There's bad news though. Nobody knows where we are. None of the land around is familiar, and we appear to be no where near Middleton. And Kim... your left arm... it's completely shattered. You won't be able to use it at all." As these words left Shego's lips Kim looked down at the indicated arm. It was indeed shattered, hanging uselessly at her side. The pain was unbearable as she tried to move it, and she gave up quickly on the notion as a particularly blinding wave of pain forced her to one knee. But the words Shego had spoken before registered in her mind. '_I... I wrapped m arm around you... hoping that maybe, maybe I could save you by taking the impact for myself'._

Kim's eyes went to Shego as she realized it, but Shego had turned from her, furiously wiping away the tears in her eyes, unwilling to be weak, even then. She slowly rose to her feet, fighting against the pain as she loosely embraced Shego in a one armed hug. The woman she had thought hated her, the one she thought wanted her dead, had tried to save her. By risking her own life, willing to take the impact that would have left her dead for herself, sparing Kim's body in exchange for her own. She knew nothing of Shego's motives,but the gesture sparked undeniable hope in her, increasing as Shego whipped around and wept into her shoulder, no longer caring about how she appeared. She cried freely as Kim rubbed soothing circles on her back, silently reassuring the older woman that she was alive, safe and in her arms. Shego's body shook with the force of the tears coming free, Kim's body shaking right along with hers as tears appeared in her own eyes and rolled free. Bonnie and Joss had long since walked away, content to let the two women be alone in their moment. They did not understand what was happening, but both knew that this was not something the should intrude on.

Shego was whispering words that were indiscernible, but they were meaningless. Nothing she could have possibly said would have mattered, nor done justice to the fact that her Pumpkin, her Cupcake was alive, not only alive but holding her, comforting her in their shared moment of weakness. The stayed this way for gods only know how long, just holding each other and weeping into each others shoulders. Shego was the first to pull back, but she dared not let the other woman go, in fear that she would disappear from her life, fear that the woman she held was only a mirage, an illusion created out of delirium and her desire to see Kim alive and well. She took in the sight of the woman she had reluctantly fallen hard for, the fact that she had nearly lost her less than hours ago really driving the fact home for the moss hued villainess. She slowly untangled herself from Kim, putting a few steps between them, before asking the question that was plaguing her mind since Kim's rather abrupt awakening.

"Princess... that name you said, well screamed when you woke up... what... what was it?" Shego's eyes held genuine fear in them, as if she was anxious to hear the answer, but extremely scared to as well.

Kim took in a breath, wiping her eyes before answering. "It was... Toph... Toph Bei Fong"

Shego's heart sunk as she looked at her Princess, her thoughts racing. "Yeah, Princess... I was scared you'd say that."

A/N: This chapter was physically sickening for me to write, I legitimately emptied the contents of my stomach as I pictured in my mind the images of Toph, bound, beaten, and tortured. The scene between Kim and Shego I tried to put what I felt when it came into my head into word, but I still don't feel as if it did it justice. There's no words to describe the possibility of someone you love dying in front of you, and being helpless to stop it. My grandmother on my mom's side died in my arms and I remember the hopelessness, the sinking darkness and overwhelming pain it inspired in me. I fear I will never find the words to do those feelings justice, and I defy anyone who can to try. This is probably the most emotional piece I have ever written, and I truly hope it is appreciated. It took a lot of effort on my part to even be able to write it. I don't know when the next update will come, if it will be hours, days, weeks. After this chapter I just feel drained, and I feel I need to get myself in order before attempting to write chapter 4. Anyways, please, review. It would mean the world to me, and I'd truly like to thank the ones who have read and reviewed this piece for your support, it means more than you will ever know. I hope the scenes depicted inspired emotion in you as they did in me. Until next time, The TableThrower signing off.


	5. Chapter 4: Eyes Wide Shut

A/N: Yeah, seems the muse for this story does not want to let me get myself together and is forcing me to write this, so I present to you, chapter 4 of Dimension Detention.

To Tomeofarms: Thanks for the review, and I've tried working on location in chapter 3. yeah, Bitch is kind of a trademark word for me in all aspects of my life, and the birds eye view narration is kinda something I'm giving a try. I hope you'll continue to read and review this story up to the bitter end.

Disclaimer: if you recognize it, again, odds are I'm too broke to own it.

Chapter 4: Eyes Wide Shut

"_Yeah Princess... I was scared you'd say that"_

Joss and Bonnie had chosen this moment to come back, giving report that the jet was wrecked, nothing salvageable. Their best bet was to start walking, hopefully they could find some way to civilization. Thus, our heroes set off into the vast unknown, intent upon finding at least some form of humanity. As they traveled Shego trailed back a bit behind the other three, her mind elsewhere. Kim waking up, screaming that she had to find and save someone named Toph had shaken her to the core. Not because Kim had expressed desire to save someone, this was normal. But rather because of WHO that person was. She was absorbed in her thoughts, remembering the moments when she had been unconscious with startling clarity, as if the vision had actually happened to HER, and not the woman she had apparently been in her vision.

_Flashback_

_It was dark, though her eyes were open. She was in pain, having been beaten, tortured, and starved for days. She was being dragged, arms and legs bound with her face sliding across the ground, the sound of rushing water from a river nearby permeating her sense of hearing. At least 4 of her ribs broken, her eyes swollen shut to the point where even if she opened them, it would do no good. Not that it would anyway, with her being blind. She was missing several teeth, the boulders they had slammed into her head making sure of that, even after she had first lost consciousness. She found screams being ripped from her throat, screaming for some unknown woman named Katara to rescue her, begging, pleading through her tears and mouthfuls of blood for her love to come. To save her from the hands of these vicious men. She felt the waves crashing over her and her captors as her love controlled the raging river attempting to hinder her captors progress, but it did nothing. The waves passed through as if not there at all. She begged her love to rescue her, though she knew it was hopeless. Nothing was gonna do it, she was caught and that's all there was to it. She cried, screaming for her love still, tears flowing freely and mixing with the blood, creating a bitter salty taste. She felt her love drop to her knees, empty her stomach on the ground. She heard her love scream one thing before she returned to the land of the living. She screamed her name, Toph Bei Fong._

_End Flashback_

Shego was dwelling on this, wondering what it could mean. It had felt so real, she had experienced everything that this poor woman had. She knew this, but if she had been this Toph woman... then had Kim been Katara? Something didn't feel right, as they continued to travel. The temperature had dropped, it was now significantly colder than it had been. Dark clouds were forming over head, a storm most likely about to break loose. They had been traveling for close to two hours at this point, and they had yet to spot anything even close to a city. Bonnie broke the silence that had been hanging around the group, suffocating them all in a strange way.

"So, where the hell are we?" She asked, wiping sweat from her brow as she continued to walk slightly ahead of the group. Shego, upon hearing this and being who she was, had to comment.

"Well gee Dorothy, I don't know, but I'd wager we're not in Kansas anymore." She said sarcastically, more in an attempt at humor than malice. It worked, as the three women walking with her let out a small chuckle, and they fell into amicable conversation after this. After traveling for about thirty more minutes in their current direction, all four suddenly dropped to the ground as blinding pain wracked their bodies and screams were torn from their throat. A blinding light surrounded each member of the group, a fiery red one around Shego, a deep forest green and vibrant gold one around Kim, a cerulean as deep as the ocean around Joss and a light, almost colorless one around Bonnie. The pain running through them was harsh, almost as if their bodies were being destroyed from the inside out, screams tearing from their throats as one, four voices blending into one, an unearthly harmony. "Fire, Water, Earth, Air!" sounded off, a harsh chant against the otherwise silent forest, not even the animals could be heard as the voices molded together.

Shego chanced one look at the world as their vision faded to black, and as she looked up, all she saw was a human sized shadow looming over her. Then, darkness.

Shego awoke to the sound of a crackling fire. She rubbed her temples as she attempted to sit up, then immediately lying back down as nausea overtook her. She turned her head to the side, seeing Kim, Bonnie, and Joss lying in a similar fashion beside her, all three still unconscious. They appeared to be in a large cave, though where she had no idea. She attempted once more to sit up, slower this time, and had just managed it when a voice from the cave entrance startled her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you have no idea how much it'll hurt if you tried to stand." The voice was low, feminine but still tough sounding. The voice of a warrior. "I can't see you, so I don't know where or even if I placed you in a good way, but I hope so. Sugar Queen wasn't here to help me, she went to the river with the guys to fetch water and fish for the night. You got some nerve lady, walking around in this forest like that. That takes guts, especially this late at night." Footsteps were heard, but Shego didn't dare try to turn her head to see who it was, she was too busy watching Kim. In the dim glow of the fire, Kim looked like an angel, her fiery hair spilling out around her, framing her face perfectly. She let out a soft sigh, remembering just how close she had come to losing her that same night.

"It hurts doesn't it? Having someone you love so deeply, would do anything for, and yet not being able to tell them? It wrenches you apart inside, tearing your heart in two every time you lay eyes on them." Shego finally turned her head, looking for the first time at the woman who had brought them here. Jet black hair tied up in a loose bun, a flying boar tattooed into the woman's upper right forearm. Her clothing consisted of a dull green tunic, with vibrant gold trimming, and pants that just reached her ankles, dyed the same color. Her feet were bare, a pair of black fingerless gloves adorning her hands, which were at her sides. Looking up, she saw the woman's eyes for the first time, a milky white, staring at her but not seeing at all. The eyes of a blind woman. She took the proffered hand, using it to rise to her feet just as a wave of nausea hit her, causing her to double over again. The blind woman chuckled. "I remember when that happened to me, I was six then. The time when my bending awoke was painful, I remember not being able to stand for four hours afterward. You're doing good though, waking up two hours early and standing up only ten minutes later." The woman noted, like a casual passerby would observe the weather.

Shego looked up at her, perplexed as to what this woman could possibly mean by bending. The woman let out a laugh as she felt this, and it took her a little bit to calm down. "Wow, you must be from some other world or something to not know what bending is" She joked. As Shego continued to stare perplexedly at her, her unseeing eyes widened. "Wait, you really don't know what bending is?" Shego shook her head, and again the woman felt it.

"Wow, ok, then I guess I have a lot of explaining to do when your friends wake up. Lady, if I may ask, what is your name?" Shego thought for a second, could she trust this woman? So far she had been nothing but kind, had even brought her and the others to shelter. "You want my real name, or what I'm known to others as?" Shego asked cautiously. "I can feel your heartbeat rising, you're sweating as well. You don't have to be nervous. I'm one of the good guys."

"Then my name is Saiem Kimberly Gonzalez. Tell anyone else in this ragtag group and I'll fry you." Shego held up her left hand, her signature green plasma flaring to life. "Call me Shego around the others."

The woman chuckled at the threat, not even seeming fazed by it. "Alright Shego, since you told me who you are, I guess it won't hurt to tell you my name." She said before moving towards the fire and taking a seat on the edge. She motioned for Shego to sit with her, and waited until she took a seat. "Alright, Shego. My name... is Toph Bei Fong."

Shego's eyes widened, her head whipping around to stare at the woman beside her, heart hammering in her chest. "Wha-What did you just fucking say?" She stuttered, plasma flaring to life around both hands as she jumped to her feet and backed up. The woman turned her head in the direction the vibrations in the earth had come from, staring unseeingly at Shego.

"I said: My name is Toph Bei Fong" she stated casually, not at all seeing what this woman's apparent issue was.

Before Shego could reply, a horrible screech filled the air, and it was coming directly from Kim.

A/N: ooh, Shego has just met Toph, and after that vision it is freaking her the hell out. What's going on with Kim, in fact what's going on with this whole situation? What will Shego do now that she has met the Blind Bandit? Who are the others of which Toph speaks? (this one should be obvious to anyone with any knowledge of Avatar) What's gonna happen when Kim meets Toph? And why are Bonnie and Joss getting so close all of a sudden? The next chapter will explain some of this. Until Next Time, The TableThrower signing off.


	6. Chapter 5: Blind Intuition

A/N: I bring to you chapter 5 of Dimention Detention. I know a lot of you are probably being jerks and choosing not to review when you read but for whatever reason, you're still reading so thanks for that. For the one who have reviewed your support means a lot, more than you think. Chapters 3 and 4 were hard for me to do, invoking emotional responses that I didn't think would happen, with 3 bringing back some painful memories. That said, enough of my ramblings, and on with the show. This chapter will start in Kim's P.O.V, but about mid chapter it'll switch to Shego's.

To Dinkleburg: Sorry for making your arm hurt XD. I'm glad you like this story, and I hope you'll follow to the end. As for the part of Shego not being sarcastic, well she's in an unknown area, and not only that, she's emotionally drained. She could have lost Kim, which would've probably destroyed her. This woman had helped them, and at the time she wasn't aware of who she was. Not only that, but Toph seemed to understand the emotions going through her, and her situation with Kim. She's more worried about Kim than the safety of herself right now, and I kinda wanted that to show through. A lot will be revealed this chapter, and it'll probably be my longest one yet. So sit back, relax, and get ready for a wild ride.

To guest: I am not at liberty to answer that, as it's giving away plot points. I will say this though, a lot will be revealed this chapter, so hang on for a wild ride.

To Jendy, Thanks, I'm glad you were able to at least feel some of what I felt when writing that. I'm glad you seem to like the story, despite It being Femmeslash. I hope you'll continue to read and review it.

Disclaimer: Chances are still this, if you recognize it, I'm too broke to own it. Credit for recognizable things go to their respective creators.

_Chapter 5: Blind Intuition_

_Before Shego could reply, a horrible screech filled the air, and it was coming directly from Kim._

_Dream Sequence_

_The room she was in was dark, but she could still see due to the torches glowing in the pulpits behind her. She was surrounded, three women she didn't know were watching her. She was screaming as the fire licked at her arms and legs, burning them. The smell of her own burning flesh overwhelming her nose, wave after wave of nausea hitting her as the burning didn't cease. The fire was coming from the hands of one of the women, but Kim didn't recognize this, the pain too much for her to bare. If she had looked up she would have seen the crazy glint in the woman's almost golden eyes, and the cruel and sadistic smirk on her face. The pain wracking her body increased as the stream of fire from the woman's hands grew larger. "So, the Avatar has gained some new friends huh? That's alright, I doubt you'll be much trouble when I'm done with you." The woman burning her stated, her voice cold and cruel, showing no hint of sympathy or remorse, almost as if she did this every day and took pleasure in it. Electricity started crackling in the air, as the woman momentarily stopped burning her, long enough for the lightning to pool in her fingertips and her eyes to turn a fierce blue, electricity swirling within._

_Kim was glad for the momentary reprieve from the burning, glad to have a second to tr to collect her resolve. No such moment would come however, as the lightning pooled in the woman's fingers was now hitting her full force. The pain was beyond anything she could ever imagine, coursing through her, radiating through her body and making her almost boil from the inside out. Her stomach contents were emptied onto the ground, her bodily fluids releasing as the electricity jolted through her. Tears were flowing from her eyes, the torture damaging her beyond repair. Her heart racing so fast she felt as if it would explode in her chest, her head pounding from the sheer amount of electricity going through her. She had to be strong, she couldn't break, not in front of this insane woman. She couldn't give her the satisfaction of breaking her, though she was already extremely close to accomplishing this. "WHERE IS THE AVATAR?!" the insane woman screamed, no longer able to contain her rage at this insolent woman who had foolishly acted as bait, allowing herself to be captured so the Avatar could once again run free._

_Kim said nothing, resigning herself to the pain. She took wave after wave of lightning shocks, wave after wave of fire, leaving her body burned and broken. She would not give up her friends, even at the cost of her own life. "It would seem she doesn't want to answer me. That's ok, bring in the other one. I'm sure she can be very convincing, a little pain to her, and this one will break in a heartbeat." The woman said cruelly as the women at her side nodded. They soundlessly opened the door to the room they were in, dragging in a body which they chained to the wall beside Kim. Kim chanced a glance over at who it was, and her heart stopped in her chest, her breathing quickening. Shego's head was hung low, clearly unconscious. As Kim stared fearfully at the woman she loved beyond all others, the woman who had been torturing her waved something back and forth under Shego's nose, rousing the green woman from the sleep she had been in. "Alright Red, you have five seconds to tell us what we want to know, or this one gets worse than what you've gotten" Kim looked into Shego's eyes as the woman turned her head toward her. Looking into those eyes they communicated wordlessly. Shego's eyes were screaming for her not to give up anything, silently saying she could handle whatever they threw at her. Kim begged, pleaded with Shego with her eyes, begging her to allow Kim to tell them, to save Shego from enduring torture at the hands of this psychopath._

_Shego remained resolute, silently refusing Kim's request as the torture started. Even as her skin burned and blistered from the fire, as her bones cracked and her body was utterly ravaged by the lightning, her eyes held the same message. Do not tell them anything. Kim couldn't do it, she couldn't watch the woman she loved more than anyone endure this. "Stop, let her go... leave her alone and I'll tell you everything." Kim shouted, not missing the furious and disappointed look in Shego's eyes as she turned her head away._

_As Kim told the woman what she wanted to know, the air grew hotter than it had been previously as lightning charged in the woman, more powerful than it had been before. She sent this attack straight at Shego's skull, the hit killing her on impact. Kim watched as if in slow motion as the lightning left the woman's hands, traveling into Shego's skull, watched as the light in the woman she loved eyes dimmed and fully faded. Watched as her loves life was snuffed out. "SHEGO! PLEASE NO... YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! SHEGO, I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" and as it registered in Kim's mind that her love was gone, killed before her very eyes, an unearthly screech filled the room._

_End Dream Sequence_

Shego held on for dear life as Kim thrashed and lashed out at her, screaming unintelligible words as her fist repeatedly rained blows on Shego. But still, Shego held strong, holding Kim to her for all that she was worth as she soothingly whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Suddenly Kim's head shot up, catching Shego directly in the chin and sending the other woman sprawling to her back. Kim's eyes snapped open, as she jumped to her feet, only to go back down instantly as her legs gave out. She felt the arms wrap around her waist as tears overtook her eyes. "Please, whoever you are, let me go. Please, I want to be left alone... they killed Shego, right in front of me. They killed her and I couldn't stop them. Please, just let me the fuck go!" Shego's eyes widened as she tightened her hold on the redhead. As Kim was preparing to slam her head back into whoever was holding hers' nose, a voice in her ear made her stop dead in her tracks. "Princess, no one killed me. I'm right here Cupcake, I've got you, I'm right here. I'm not dead, I'm not going anywhere Kim... I've got you." Her breathing slowly returned to normal, her chest slowing down it's rapid rise and fall and her heart quieting down as she relaxed into the older woman's arms. She slowly turned herself to face her, refusing to look up in fear that the woman holding her was a mirage as she wrapped both arms around Shego's neck, not noticing she could move her left arm again, and inhaled her scent. A soothing mix of mint, sakura blossoms, and an unidentifiable scent that was uniquely Shego as she cried into the older woman's shoulder. Shego held her as she wept, whispering soothing words into her ear. Bonnie, Joss, and Toph stood wordlessly, watching the two as they embraced. Shego lifted Kim's head to look her in the eye, seeing fear and undeniable worry for herself reflected at her. She didn't know what overtook her, what unshakable urge overtook her as she slowly leaned down and captured the redheads lips with her own. Instead of the stiffening and immediate rejection she expected, she was pleasantly surprised as Kim enthusiastically responded, kissing back furiously as if her life depended on the contact of their lips. Each time Shego would try to pull back for air Kim would go forward, reconnecting their lips, refusing to let Shego go.

Eventually, however, Shego managed to push Kim back long enough to disentangle herself from her and stand, offering a hand to pull the redhead to her feet. As Kim took the proffered hand she used the momentum gained from being pulled to her feet to launch herself at Shego, catching her lips once again in a passionate embrace, quietly breaking away and just relaxing in the older woman's arms. "Had your fill Kimmie?" Shego asked, a rare but genuine smile on her face. Kim nodded timidly, raising her head to look into Shego's eyes. She finally understood that emotion as it shone brightly in Shego's eye once again. _Love._ Kim smiled shyly, blushing red as she thought about what she had done. "Shego... what does this mean for us?" She asked timidly, almost scared to hear the answer, fearing the rejection she thought was coming. Shego smiled at the sight of her Pumpkin being so shy, so timid, and decided to release the other woman from her suffering. "Kim, I don't know what you want it to mean for us, but I know what I want it to mean. Kim I love you, I have for a long while... and if you'd let me.. Kim I want to be yours." Shego said, a rare hint of vulnerability in her words. While she was almost sure Kim wouldn't reject her, she was entirely certain, and she was scared that she had just spilled her heart for nothing. Kim wasted no time in reconnecting their lips again as she softly whispered her love for Shego. Now that she had the woman of her dreams in her arms, she had no intention of letting go soon.

A throat being cleared broke them from their moment, and they turned to see Joss, Bonnie, and a third woman that Kim didn't recognize but Shego seemed to know looking down and away, aside from Toph who couldn't see them anyway, a blush on their cheeks. Shego chuckled as Kim's cheeks colored, blushing and trying to step away, only for two strong arms to pull her back against Shego's chest. Kim chuckled. "I don't get to move do I?" She asked, grinning as Shego vigorously shook her head, tightening her hold on Kim's waist. She settled herself comfortably against Shego's chest before turning her attention to the other three women in the cave, who were now looking directly at them, each sporting crooked grins. The woman that Kim didn't recognize spoke up. "Wow Saiem, didn't know ya had it in ya." Kim cocked her head curiously to the side as a low growl sounded in Shego's throat, looking from Shego to the woman and back again. "Shego, who is Saiem, and who the hell is that?" She asked, pointing her finger in Toph's direction.

"Well Princess, Saiem.. Saiem is my first name. And that lying bitch over there is Toph Bei Fong." Shego growled out, glaring daggers at the blind woman. Toph's grin widened as Kim went stiff as a board, staring at Toph as if unbelieving that the woman was standing in front of her. "What is with you people and freezing up when you hear my name? Are you fans or something? I mean, I know I'm popular, but seriously, what the hell?" The woman asked, grinning as Kim jolted out of her temporary stupor. "T-t-t-Toph? Toph Bei Fong?" She stuttered out, disbelief evident in her voice.

"That's what I said Goody Goody, That's my name, don't wear it out." Her grin faded as Shego and Kim exchanged an odd look, before returning their attention to the woman in front of them. "Alright what the hell is you guys problem? My name isn't that funny!" Toph growled, agitation evident in her voice. She was ready to pelt the two with rocks if they didn't explain what the hell was going on soon.

"Toph that's enough, stop." A voice from the cave entrance caused 5 heads to simultaneously whip around to the entrance of the cave.

A/N: why the hell can't my muse stop running these chapters in odd directions? Grrr my muse is annoying. Anyways I hope you enjoy this, and please, drop a review. Until Next Time, The TableThrower signing off.


	7. Chapter 6: Introduction over fire

A/N: Haha yeah, I deserve to have my ass kicked for not updating sooner, but I have a really good reason. I had writers block for this story, and during that time I managed to write several oneshots and a multi-chapter story that I plan to upload when I can. For now, I hope you enjoy this installment of Dimention Detention, and I hope to see some reviews from some of the more dedicated followers.

To Jendy: yes, all characters in this story can be imagined in the form of a true human, as I have no plans currently for any hybrids.

To Dinkleburg: Glad you liked it, and I hope you continue to read and review.

To Freestylesmile: Now that I know the guest reviewer was you, I'd like to say thank you. Your review was well typed, well thought out, and showed me some things I may need to work on a bit. I hope you don't mind me promoting your Princess and the Dragon fic, but I sincerely believe that all of my readers/reviewers should go give that a read. It's an amazing piece, and it's not even finished yet. Also read Shenanigans and Knights of Coccoon and Pulse, also by Freestylesmile, as they are also amazing pieces.

To .5: It's good to see your name in the reviews, even if I don't know you at all. Thanks for reading, and I hope you will continue to read and review.

To Tome: I understand how my interjections with parenthesis as well as my authors notes can kinda be confusing, but **shrugs** it's just how I roll :P I've read and reviewed your piece concerning the Butler's Son for Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask, it was well written, descriptive, and over all a good, solid read. Keep up the good work.

Disclaimer: Chances are the same, if you recognize it, I don't own it. I do however now own a KP Pandaroo plushie as well... thank the gods my cousin can sew :P

Chapter 6: Introductions Over Fire... and a few burns.

"_Toph, that's enough. Stop."_

_A voice from the cave entrance caused five heads to simultaneously whip around in the direction of the cave entrance_

Three people stood at the caves entrance. A woman with long brown hair, tied into ringlets that fell around her face and a tight braid in the back stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Toph in a playful reprimanding manner, a teasing smile on her lips. A short bald man with tattoos of arrows on his hands and head stood beside her, carrying a net filled with fish. Beside the short man a man with a small brown ponytail, and dressed similarly to the woman stood grinning, holstering his boomerang. They moved in silently, the woman readying the fish to cook, the man with the tattoos helping the man with the boomerang set up the sleeping mats and get the cooking pots out. They carried on in this manner, silently, Toph occasionally helping when asked, but generally sticking to her own little corner, while Kim, Shego, Joss, and Bonnie watched wordlessly, not quite ready for the spectacle that is meeting new people quite yet, Toph's attitude making them somewhat weary. Preparation was over in as little as fifteen minutes, and soon the delicious smell of grilling fish filled the cave.

The woman who had spoken earlier turned to face the four newcomers with a perplexed look on her face, as if noticing their presence for the first time. "Hello. Forgive me if I seem rude, but may I ask your names?" She asked calmly, not appearing at all nervous on the outside, but inside she was wound tighter than a rattlesnake, and was ready to pounce at the first sign of trouble. She placed her hands on her hips again, and Shego's keen eyesight picked up on the near unnoticeable twitch of her left hand towards the water pouch strapped to her side. At the sound of her voice, both men turned to face the women. The brown haired man reaching a hand behind his back to his boomerang in case he needed it, and the bald man reaching for a staff that was leaning against the wall. Surprisingly, it was Bonnie that raised her hands in surrender, trying to placate these people before they were attacked. "We don't want any trouble. Our jet crashed somewhere in the forest, and we passed out after traveling a short distance. Toph must have found us and brought us here while we were unconscious. She turned to face Toph. "Thank you for that by the way, I don't want to think of what would have happened if we had been left out in the forest like that. I'm grateful, and we're in your debt." Kim, shocked by Bonnie actually thanking someone spoke up, voicing her thanks, which was followed by Shego and Joss. This seemed to placate the woman, as she removed her hands from her hips, the men silently putting the weapons back where they belonged. The woman smiled in relief that there wasn't going to be a fight.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok. Sorry about your jet, whatever that is. It's good that nobody was hurt. I'm Katara, and this is my brother Sokka, and our friend Aang." Katara introduced the group, as they moved in turn shaking each of the womens' hand. "It's late, and I doubt you have any provisions. You wouldn't last a night out there at this rate, and there's a storm blowing in. It's not much, but if you would like, we can share some food with you, and maybe get to know each other a little better. After all, this forest is dangerous at night. I don't know how well any of you can fight, or if you can at all, but the storm alone would be enough to make traveling a nightmare." She offered, a peace gesture, and Kim and co. were more than happy to accept, and after many thanks from each person, as well as offerings of repayment that were waved off each time, the now eight-some settled down for a small meal of fish and bread. Shego sat slightly away from the rest with Kim resting against her, dozing off as the meal took it's toll on her tired Princess. Bonnie was engaged in a deep but trivial conversation with Sokka, the two seeming to hit it off in no time. Joss was watching Aang as he did some kata, silently studying his movements.

Katara and Toph were side by side, watching Shego and Kim as Kim curled deeper into Shego's side, yawning and stretching slightly in a cute way.

"I'd like to thank you again for the meal, and I hope you will allow us to pay you back in some way." Shego spoke, holding up a hand to silence Katara's protest before continuing. "I'd also like to know where we are, because Toph never did exactly mention the name of this place." As she said this she reclined back a little, allowing Kim to rest more comfortably against her. Kim, for all her plentiful helpfulness only snuggled deeper, reclining with her head on Shego's shoulder and yawned again. "You're in The Wolfs Den cave, located in the forest south of Taonon, known as Emerald Acre. I must ask though, you said your jet crashed here, can you take us to where in the morning? Also, what made you pass out?" "Sure, we can take you. As for that, I have no idea really. We were just walking when we all four collapsed to the ground, an intense pain running through our body. I really don't know what happened, but I remember a red light surrounding me, kind of like fire."Shego answered, confused when the women across from her exchanged knowing glances.

"Your bending has awoken then. You need to start training soon, otherwise, it'll be difficult to control." At Shego's perplexed look Toph went on. "Your bending. Your element is fire, you have complete control over it, and can manipulate as well as create flames. Hey Sugar Queen, show her your bending." Katara stood, removing her water pouch and uncorking it, slowly drawing the water out with her hands, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. She then did a series of fluid movements, bringing her hands out in front of her as the water flowed with her movements. She returned the water to the pouch before sitting down grinning at the four womens reactions. Shego had never seen anything so graceful, so beautiful as that display, and she doubted she ever would again. Kim looked stricken, almost reverent with awe. Bonnie looked on curiously and Joss was stunned. Aang and Sokka looked disinterested, and Toph... well Toph looked downright bored. "So which one of you got earth? The green light?" Kim timidly raised her hand, before speaking. "Let me guess... Earth is your element isn't it?" Toph nodded, a crooked grin on her features. "Yeah it is Goody Goody. Looks like you're gonna be sticking with us a while longer yet, since you'll need trainers." At this everyone feel silent, contemplating their situation. They were apparently in a new world, no money, no supplies, not even knowing where the were. It was either try to survive on their own, or stick with these four people who had shown them nothing but kindness. The choice was easy. "Deal" Shego spoke for the group, holding her hand out to shake. Toph just stood there. "You realize I can't see your hand right?" She asked, pointing to her eyes. Shego's skin darkened a little to an almost jade hue, and she hastily nodded. "Sorry, I forgot." Katara and Shego shook hands and the group turned in for the night.


End file.
